What's Left Of Me
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Songfic. Darth Vader Anakin's thoughts when he discovers dun dun dun! Padme lives! Song is What's Left of Me By Nick Lachey. No flames, but I appreciate construcive criticism and reviews!


Ok guys this is my fic and I hope y'all enjoy

Author: Me, duh

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I am not making any money off of this and it is purely for entertainment purposes!

This song is "What's Left Of Me" by Nick Lachey

What's Left Of Me 

Darth Vader clenched is hands into fists. Moments ago, he had learned Padme was still alive. Palpatine had hidden her from him for ten long lonely, years. Tears slid down his pasty skin.

_**Watch my life, **_

_**Pass me by, **_

**_In the rear view mirror_**

He wondered if his child was alive. _Palpatine could have hidden them from me too, _he thought sullenly.

_**Pictures frozen in time **_

**_Are becoming clearer_ **

He remembered his duel with Obi Wan on Mustafar. Anger had consumed him for the first time on that day. Pure, untapped hate had run through his veins, finding its outlet in his lightsaber.

_**I don't wanna waste another day **_

_**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes **_

But now, he wanted to change. The hate through his veins weakened at the mere thought of her. _ Padme. _Her name was too sacred for him to utter with his deformed, inhumanly pale lips.

_**Yeah... **_

_**Cause I want you, **_

_**And I feel you, **_

_**Crawling underneath my skin **_

_**Like a hunger, **_

_**Like a burning, **_

_**To find a place I've never been **_

_**Now I'm broken, **_

_**And I'm faded, **_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be: **_

_**But you can have what's left of me **_

The duel that day had left in pieces, literally. He wanted, needed her with him. But he was told he had killed her and their unborn baby.

_**I've been dying inside, **_

_**Little by little, **_

_**No where to go, **_

Surely, if he took the mask and suit off, he could see the damage done to him. But he could not see all of it. His heart, his very humanity, had been shattered on that day. He loved her, and did it all for her. _Padme…_

_**But going out of my mind **_

_**In endless circles, **_

_**Running from my self until, **_

_**You gave me a reason for standing still **_

These long years had felt like a lifetime without her next to him, to comfort; to listen to him, wrap her arms around him like she had done on Tatooine so many years ago.

_**It's falling faster, **_

_**Barely breathing, **_

_**Give me something, **_

_**To believe in **_

_**Tell me: It's not all in my head**_

He wanted her with him more than anything. He would willingly sacrifice himself for one more day, one more hour, one more minute in her presence. He left the bridge at a run, something he never did. But Padme was waiting for him. He reached out into the Force t find her presence. It was there, strong and elegant, but tainted by an emotion he could discern. Love? Fear? Hate? A combination?

_**Take what's left **_

_**Of this man **_

_**Make me whole **_

_**Once again **_

He followed her presence to a maximum-security cell deep within the _Executor._ He easily passed the guards. He mandated the door to open through the Force. She lay on what looked like a metal shelf. She awoke at his presence.

"Who are you?"

"Padme?"

_**I've been dying inside you see **_

_**I'm going out of my mind **_

_**Out of my mind **_

"Anakin?" At that moment, Vader did not care she used his old name, a name he thought he had forgotten years ago.

_**I'm just running in circles all the time **_

_**Will you take what's left **_

_**Will you take what's left **_

_**Will you take what's left of me? **_

"Come with me." He extended a black gloved hand.

_**Just running in circles in my mind **_

_**Will you take what's left **_

_**Will you take what's left **_

_**Will you take what's left of me? **_

She hesitated. _Ani…_A small part of her heart resounded with the name. _He was her Ani, underneath that suit, he was her Ani. _ She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms and carried her to her freedom. She did not resist. But that simple act of trust broke them both. It was more than a taking of a hand, you see. It was an act of trust exchanged only by two in love, not just a Sith Lord and a former Queen of Naboo. It was an act of love, and of a new beginning.


End file.
